Such Stuff Dreams Are Made On
by Totter4
Summary: Oscar managed to re-wipe Jane's memories in the Finale. Will Weller and the Team be able to overcome their anger when they find Jane? Will Patterson, Reade, and Tasha be sidetracked from their new mission?
1. Becoming Jane Doe (Again)

Jane struggled as Oscar approached her, a needle in hand. "Please, Oscar, you don't have to do this." She rasped out.

"I'm sorry, I do." Oscar looked at her sadly but without regret. "I've made a mistake getting this close to you." He pushed the needle in her neck, and Jane cried out softly, not expecting him to truly go through with his plan to re-wipe her new memories.

Oscar injected her with a second dose and was reaching for a their when Jane took the opportunity to break the chair. She felt the chair break beneath her with the force she exerted and quickly shook the rope off her arms. Oscar approached her as she quickly stood up, a little off kilter as the room swooned around her. The room felt a little fuzzy around the edges of her vision. She used all of her strength to swing at Oscar, causing him to drop the needle. The fight that ensued caused numerous bruises. She felt him push her back so hard, she fell to her back through a wall, and she felt her shoulder dislocate.

"I need to bring you in." She rasped. Jane was surprised when Oscar took an axe and swung at her. She only just managed to avoid the sharp object, it just caught her arm. She hadn't been able to move it fast enough with her injured shoulder. She ducked when he swung again, the axe caught in the wall behind her. She kicked away, causing her former love to fall to the ground. She worked to get the axe out of the wall, gritting her teeth as she pulled hard. She felt it release but heard a soft gasp in her ear. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Oscar. "No." She coughed as the fire they had started spread. She didn't bother to try to stop the bleeding; the axe went straight through him. She felt the room begin to darken and she knew she had seconds before she collapsed. She stumbled towards the wall, running full speed through the damaged wall. She made it another fifty feet before getting to the woods line before her vision swam for the last time and she collapsed for good.

"The fire's just about out, any idea how it happened?" Sheriff Jacobs asked the Fire Chief. "Was it the local kids fooling around again?" They'd had a problem of it lately with some high schoolers using old, abandoned buildings to have parties. Another barn had burnt down just over a year ago.

The Fire Chief shook his head. "We found two bodies inside. No way this was an accident. One had a gunshot wound, one with a gaping whole right through the chest."

The Sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just what I needed."

"Hey!" The Sheriff and Fire Chief turned to see a deputy calling to a dark haired woman. "You can't be here, this is a crime scene!"

The woman didn't seem to pay any attention as she stumbled out of the woods. When they got a clearer view of the woman, it was clear something had happened to her, likely involved with the fire. She was covered in soot and blood and unable to walk straight. "You alright?" The Sheriff approached her and placed a steadying hand on her shoulder. "What's your name?"

The woman looked at him with wide green eyes. "I don't know."


	2. Finding Jane

Kurt sat angrily in Jane's apartment, waiting for her return. She was off grid and he was suspicious. She'd been lying to him and the whole Team since the moment they met her, she had to. How else would she have known to lie about all of her non-memories of Taylor Shaw. The girl he'd been best friends with. The girl he just excavated from the campsite they'd used. The girl his father murdered so many years ago.

He'd always knew there were inconstancies with Jane's story, but he held out for the chance that she _was_ Taylor. But she wasn't. She couldn't be. He held that old, muddy, familiar doll in his hands. Taylor had died with it in her hands.

As angry as Kurt Weller was, a part of him loved Taylor and always would, but another, larger part, loved Jane Doe and also probably always would. He waited, longer than he should have probably. She didn't come home when the sun went down, or when the sun came that morning either. He'd walked into work at eight, later than he normally did, in the same jeans and t-shirt he'd been wearing as he dug up Taylor Shaw's bones.

"Patterson." She jumped as Weller angrily stormed into her lab. He took notice of her nervous energy, but didn't care. "Comb through CCTV and camera footage. Find Jane."

"Jane, is she—"

"Just find her." He stalked out.

Kurt wrapped his hands impatiently on Mayfair's desk…his new desk. He watched through the doors as agents mulled around, doing work. It wasn't until nearly noon that Patterson knocked on his door with Zapata and Reade.

"Come in." H gestured his hand in a similar motion. "Did you find her?" He didn't even cast a look at his other former teammates.

Patterson nodded. "Authorities from a local town in Westchester took a woman matching Jane's description into custody."

"Why are we looking for Jane?" Tasha spoke first. "She doesn't work for the FBI anymore—"

"She's wanted for questioning."

"Questioning?" Rende glanced at Patterson and Zapata, all wondering if Kurt knew if Jane had been involved with Mayfair's disappearance.

"She's been lying to us this whole time." Kurt stood and grabbed his jacket, striding towards the door. "Text me the address, Patterson."

"Weller—"

"Just do it." He snapped.

Kurt found himself driving an FBI issue car with Zapata next to him and Reade in the back. "Weller, just slow down." Zapata tried calming the speeding senior agent.

"No. She told me she had memories of us as kids. She knows something. She remembers who she is. Who knows what information from the Bureau she's been leaking to her accomplices."

"That's not possible." Reade and Zapata had equally wide eyes.

"It is." Weller spoke gruffly. He should have known. Out of anyone, he should have seen that Jane had been lying. Not just because she was lying about being Taylor, but because he and Jane had almost been together.

"There has to be an explanation." Tasha glanced to Reade.

"Does it matter?"

"FBI." Kurt flashed his badge to the Sheriff in the local police station. "We're looking for a suspect in the fire you picked up this morning." He waited as Zapata showed a picture of Jane from her phone.

"Jane Doe."

"Right." Reade nodded. "Is she here?"

"We had to bring her to the hospital. She sustained a few injuries."

Kurt clenched his jaw and nodded. When the three agents arrived at the hospital, Kurt was the first through Jane's door when the Nurse opened it. He had expected a lot, but he hadn't expected how _small_ Jane looked, curled into an uncomfortable chair next to the bed she should have been occupying. Her face was still smudged with dirt from the fire, he assumed, and her arm was in a sling and heavily bandaged. She lifted her head when Weller stepped in.

"Jane?" Weller crossed his arms and stormed over to her. "Let's go." He waited for her to get up, to say something, but she just stared at him, only breaking her gaze to glance at Zapata and Reade. "Get up." He grabbed her arm, not roughly but not kindly either, and heaved her to her feet. "You're under arrest for obstruction of justice—"

"What are you doing?" Reade stopped the Nurse from approaching Weller and Jane. "Stop, we just stitched her up!" The Nurse pleaded.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"She doesn't remember anything she could have done!"

The Nurse's statement stopped Kurt in the middle of the Miranda Rights. All three agents turned to look at the Nurse before turning to Jane, who indeed didn't seem to recognize them.

"She's just lying again." Weller told Zapata and Reade. "There isn't a way for her to be wiped again, there's no way." He tried to convince himself, more than anyone else in the room.

"Weller, look at her. She looks terrified." Tasha pushed Weller out of the way. "Jane, do you know who I am?" Tasha stared into Jane's eyes, waiting for a response.

It took a few moments, but Jane slowly shook her head in the negative. "How do I know you?" She spoke just as Tasha was about to turn her back on Jane.

Zapata smiled sadly. "We work together." She hesitated before looking at Weller. "We all did. We were friends." She gave Jane's hand a small squeeze before approaching the two male agents. "We need to get her back to Patterson, now. We need to know if the same people who wiped her memory initially got to her."


End file.
